warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
LeafClan-Lies of Life
Prologue "Jaybriar may have shaken the Clans, but I fear MoonClan still have secrets." Tallstar concluded. "Perhaps, over time, a message must be recieved by all the Clans." Crookedstar suggested. "Let's try LeafClan next. We could send a message to one of these cat. They are sisters," Grassleap made an image of a blue grey she cat and a red ginger she cat appear. Lou gestured to one of the cats. "I would suggest her. She has difficulty fitting in within the Clan, due to her blue eyes. Most LeafClan eyes are amber of green." The cats agreed. "But what message shall we send? What can we tell the cat that they do not already know?" Bluestar looked worried. "Do not worry," Grassleap said, wisdom deep in her voice. "I have the perfect message." Chapter 1 ~ Blueleaf Paws thudded on the frozen earth. Then silence. A breath was blown out, leaving a trail of steam. And suddenly a rustle in the dead, cold leaves, and a pounce. "Good catch Blueleaf!" Blueleaf and her sister Redleaf were hunting in the middle of Leafbare, looking for the little prey that was around. They had already caught a fair amount; four mice between them. As they neared camp, they met the medicine cat of the Clan, Vinetail, and the medicine cat from RainClan, Shadowpatch. "I see you have caught some precious prey. Well done." Vinetail did not give praise lightly, so Blueleaf knew he meant it. The four cats headed to the border where Shadowpatch would return home. A piece of twoleg litter was caught in a bramble bush, and as it flapped around, it tore itself to shreds before the pices fell to the floor. Shadowpatch gasped. "A sign! A sign for all the Clans! Before there is peace, terrible dangers will come if they do not see, and only then will the two doves fly home..." Vinetail flicked his scarred tail in either worry or thought, Blueleaf could not tell. "We must return to camp quickly. The Clans could be torn apart as easily as the rubbish if we do not act." The cats said their goodbyes to Shadowpatch who quickly darted off, and set off hastily back to their own camp. Vinetail held his ears back, as if he was scared, and raced to tell Branchstar of the prophecy. Blueleaf dumped her prey on the fresh kill pile and headed to the warrior's den without taking a piece for herself. She was too tired to eat, nor was she hungry. As she laid down to sleep, her head became fuzzy, and blank. She dreamed. Chapter 2 ~ Blueleaf In her dream, there were five cats, two she knew, three she didn't. Blueleaf tried to step towards the cats, but she couldn't. As she tried harder, the brown tabby cried "Help us!", and red ran down the sky, dousing any blue left. The five cats looked worried and then faded rapidly. A fire broke out from where they stood, spreading through the whole area, surrounding Blueleaf. She tried to step back and escape, but caught her tail in a mass of brambles. The fire was creeping up the brambles, and as Blueleaf struggled it got faster and faster. The flames neared her face, but then leapt back, and from the flames stepped a huge cat. He had a red tint to his fur and eyes, menace in his expression. He leaned towards Blueleaf; she flinched, and he whispered in a gravelly voice "It's all lies. Only trust MoonClan, they know all..." He then exploded in a mass of smoke, leving Blueleaf coughing, entrapped in the brambles, nearly covered in fire. A mist suddenly fell. Blueleaf got the impression she was flying. She could not see the ground, nor the sky. But just ahead of her she saw a bramble bush with a bit of twoleg rubbish flapping around inside it. She tried to go near it, but as she took a step, the mist rose with a terrifying whoosh. She was in her mossy den, safe from the terrors of her dream. Chapter 3 ~ Redleaf "Blueleaf! Blueleaf! Are you alright?" Redleaf ran into her den, for she had heard her sister yowl in terror. Blueleaf slowly rose to her paws. "Yes, fine. Just a bad dream, I think." Redleaf was still concerned though. Before she could really find out what was going on, Branchstar called a Clan meeting. "Cats of LeafClan, I have some saddening news to report to you. Our brave deputy has finally had to accept that she is getting older. So, it is with great sadness I must announce that Blossompelt is retiring. Blossompelt, is this your wish?" Blossompelt nodded. "It is. I have served many seasons, but I know that the cat you have chosen to replace me will serve for many seasons more." "Blossompelt, we thank you greatly for your service to the Clan. We hope that MoonClan will grant you many happy moons in the elders den. And I now ask MoonClan to approve of the choice I have made for the new deputy. Blueleaf, you have much experience and I now ask you to serve as the deputy of LeafClan. The whole Clan cheered for Blueleaf, but none more than Redleaf. Blueleaf appeared happy, but Redleaf could tell she was worried about something. I must find out what. Chapter 4 ~ Blueleaf Over the first few nights of being deputy, Blueleaf forgot all about the dream she had had. She was so worn out with her new duties, she only remembered when her sister brought it up. "Blueleaf" Redleaf said worriedly. "I'm worried about you. You seemed so uptight the other day. Has something happened?" Blueleaf suddenly remembered her dream. "Well, you see..." After Blueleaf had finished explaining the dream, Redleaf sat, thinking. Then she said, "I think you should tell Vinetail." "I hear my name?"Vinetail appeared behind the two sisters. "What should you tell me?" Blueleaf took a deep breath. "I had a dream a few nights ago. Five cats appeared, and two were Lou and Grassleap! They asked me to help them, then the sky turned red, with fire, and a cat with a red aura told me to only trust MoonClan. Suddenly all the fire disappeared and I saw a bramble bush. It had a bit of twoleg rubbish flapping in it, it looked like a dove. Then, I.. I woke up." Vinetail closed his eyes. "I have been sent a vision of this entrapped dove, and I think the prophecy,Before there is peace, terrible dangers will come if they do not see, and only then will the two doves fly home..., relates to this. I think the rubbish represents the doves, and I believe that the doves are Lou and Grassleap." The sisters had to listen hard to hear what Vinetail said, for he said it so quietly. "I think MoonClan are turned against us." Chapter 5 ~ Blueleaf Redleaf stared at the medicine cat in shock. Blueleaf seemed to accept this though. "I suspected this too. MoonClan are evil. I believe they are going to use us for something. I also believe that Jaybriar was innocent, and was telling the truth. I think MoonClan made our laws so that we would be all trusting of them, and that even if some cat figured it out, they would be banished." Vinetail nodded, and Redleaf seemed to agree. "What will you do now?" asked Redleaf. Blueleaf had already figured it out. "I am going to TreeClan. I am going to speak with Willowdawn, and I am going to get Jaybriar back." Redleaf agreed that this was the best thing to do, and Vinetail said that he would tell Branchstar. The sisters were about to go away, but Vinetail quietly said "I believe that StarClan and Lou and Grassleap are choosing a cat from every Clan. I believe that when all four are named, it will be you who lead the fight against MoonClan. Blueleaf, you and Jaybriar are two of the four. You must prepare, and you must get him back. At any cost." Chapter 6 ~ Blueleaf Blueleaf trekked through the unfamiliar territory of TreeClan. Alike LeafClan, there were lots of trees, but in TreeClan they weren't as leafy, and were much closer together. Blueleaf floated through the forest, and waited in a large clearing. Vinetail had already been to TreeClan, on 'medicine cat business'. Really he had told The medicine cat there, Applefern, had passed on the message to Willowdawn, who was going to meet her in the clearing. "It is true!" Willowdawn stepped into the clearing. "You do have blue eyes!" Blueleaf felt embarrassed. "It runs in the family. My mother and all her sisters do too..." "But is it true that MoonClan are evil? And you want Jaybriar back?" Blueleaf closed her eyes and nodded, before explaining everything to the worried she-cat. Willowdawn sat and listened, and all was silent for a while. The bushes rustled. The two she-cats jumped to their paws, claws unsheathed, fur bristling. From the bushes emerged a dusty brown tom. Willowdawn gasped, fear on her face. "Ashstar!" Chapter 7 ~ Blueleaf The leader stood, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked to Willowdawn, then to Blueleaf, then back to both of them. "Willowdawn, what is this LeafClan cat doing here? And why are you talking of an illegal uprising and revolution?" His eyes narrowed. Willowdawn's eyes widened, fear plastered all over her face. She muttered and stammered some words, and Blueleaf was about to apologise and leave, when Ashstar's face softened, and he purred. "Fear not. I am not cross. I have heard rumours of this revolution myself. I suppose that it is true. And I will support you. Now listen close; I know where Jaybriar is staying. He is where Lou used to live, just outside the Clans, by the big barn." Blueleaf was shocked that the same leader who had exiled and scorned Jaybriar now wanted him back. But Ashstar had not finished. "In fact, I had suspected that something was going on. But not full scale revolution! To be honest, I'd rather live in peace under, what was it? StarClan?" Blueleaf nodded. "I'd rather go to heavens where they honestly did look over and guide us. I'd rather not wage war against my ancestors." Ashstar seemed sad, as if remembering family, and friends. Blueleaf and Willowdawn soon set off. The revolution was soon to begin. Chapter 8 ~ Blueleaf The big barn loomed into view. Blueleaf could see that Willowdawn was smiling with love, remembering her exiled mate. Blueleaf was nervous; she could feel danger all around, amking the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. As the two cats approached, they heard a yowl, a cry come from the barn. Suddenly, two cats were hissing in their faces. Blueleaf jumped, and fought with her attacker whilst Willowdawn struggled to fend off ers. Willowdawn had been confined to the nursery since her kits had been born as she had to look after them, meaning that she had had no proper practice in moons. Blueleaf wanted to help, but the attacker was strong. He was a muscular black tom, with a huge torn ear and an ugly scar deforming his face. Blueleaf was fast, but she didn't think she could hold out against him for much longer. She looked into his watery blue eyes, and he stopped, just for a second, seemingly sorry for hurting her. Then they were flung back into action. "Blueleaf, help me! Please!" Willowdawn cried out. The large silvery tom had pinned her down. He swung his head to look at Blueleaf and the black tom, and Blueleaf saw that he too had watery eyes, but they were a pale blue. A figure suddenly appeared, silhouetted in the barn. Blueleaf heard him murmer something, making the toms back off. The he called out. "WIllowdawn!" Chapter 9 ~ Jaybriar Willowdawn gasped and ran to him. "Jaybriar!" she cried as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Hello, my love," he whispered. "Ebony, Ivory, thank you for everything. I wish you two all the very best." The white tom nodded his head, and the black one lowered his head sadly. "We'll miss you, Jaybriar," Ivory said. Ebony smiled, his mouth misformed by the scar. Jaybriar knew that the tom was mute, at the same time that he had gotten his scar, his tongue had be ripped out. Jaybriar would be sad to see the two of them go, but he was glad to go home. "It's time to come home. StarClan need us. So do Lou and Grassleap. We need you." Blueleaf spoke quietly. Jaybriar agreed. "I feel that the biggest war we ever saw is coming. A war of the stars. And then also I think we shall discover MoonClan's true intentions. And they shall not be pretty. That is certain." Jaybriar prophecised. Willowdawn suddenly looked up. "It is such a shock, MoonClan's evilness. But now, let's not worry about the weight of the stars. Let's go home." And the three cats returned to their Clans, preparing to face the battle of the stars. Epilogue "And the mighty Jaybriar returned home," Bluestar spoke as if telling a story. "But now they must prepare for the battle of the stars." "But Bluestar, can't you sense our battle of the stars?" "Tallstar, I see two battles that we shall participate in. This shall be minor comparitavely. This battle is the fate of these Clans." Every cat spoke at once. "The Dark Forest battle will be the fate of all the Clans eveywhere." Category:Fanfiction Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions